


You've Got Us

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [322]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Mention of Ben Solo, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Schmoop, Vacation, Voyeurism, a little hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: So, Finn thought grimly, straining against his captor’s hold, this was hell.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Mental Mimosa [322]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	You've Got Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: That moment in TRoS when Poe looks at Finn and says "Hands?"

So, Finn thought grimly, straining against his captor’s hold, this was hell. He was on his back on the most comfortable bed he’d slept in in months and he couldn’t move and nobody’s hands were on him and he was in _hell_. All because of his big mouth and Poe’s inability to let anything go and Rey’s refusal to look away from a challenge, even one he might’ve made when he was drunk.

Not that drunk; he didn’t like to get wasted. More like: he’d been tipsy, in that warm, happy place between sundown and midnight that he didn’t need a lot of booze to get into these days. Who needed wine when you had the two beings you loved most in the universe at your side all the time now, right there where you could reach out and touch? 

But they were on vacation--that’s what Poe called it--camped out in a little house that sat alone on miles of gorgeous gray beaches and there was nothing to do but sit in the sun and eat and rest and have lots and lots of sex and Finn felt like he’d been grinning like a fool for a week.

Or he had been, until he’d reached for the bottle at supper and started talking about hands. Poe’s, specifically, and how beautiful they looked on Rey’s bare shoulders. On her hips. In her hair. On her back. And then Rey’s, too: how strong they were, the way they tended to linger; the way she liked to hold on to both of them when they made love, her palms a living, solid brand-- _you’re mine_ , her hands said to Finn when he was inside her, or when Poe was, her grip on them both never wavering. _You’re mine and not even the Force can take you away._

 _We’re not Ben_ , Finn wants to say. _We’re not going anywhere. We’ll never leave you_. _Don't you understand that?_

He can’t say it, though, even when he’s close, right on the edge of his sanity, but he knows she hears him, knows she understands; he can feel it. There’s a glimmer in the Force when she comes.

So: hands, theirs, and the many ways he’s fond of them. 

Poe’s eyebrow raised, a clear dare: _I bet we can make you come without ‘em._

_What?_

Rey grinning, her eyes darkened with mischief. _Without touching him, you mean?_

_Yup._

_No_ , Finn had said because that was a terrible idea; his cock disagreed. _Did I say that? I said nothing about that. I said--_

 _Yeah, we heard you loud and clear, buddy_.

Rey’d stood up from the little outdoor table, the sarong around her hips fluttering, and she turned into Poe’s arms, cupped her hands around his, and drawn them up to her face. _Yes,_ she’d said the moment before their mouths met, _we did, didn’t we?_

Which was how Finn now found himself in hell, because he was stuck on the bed, pinned down but good by the Force, and Poe and Rey were touching each other and oh, gods, not him.

Poe was in a low armchair that they’d dragged to the end of the bed and Rey was in his lap and they were both naked and it was so unfucking fair because they’d turned the chair to the side and Rey had Poe inside her and Finn could see her hands on his chest and Poe’s gripping her ass and he was over here dripping just from watching and dying to feel.

 _Like that?_ Poe whispered, tugging Rey deeper into his lap. He pressed his mouth to her breastbone, to her throat, to the the flushed curve of her breast. _Is that what you want, sweetheart_?

Rey arched her back and clutched at Poe’s head, pulled his face against her chest. _Kiss them_. 

Poe groaned. The sound made Finn’s balls jerk. _Is that all you want me to do? Huh?_ He nuzzled one, then the other; Finn caught the pink flick of his tongue. _Just kiss?_

 _Yes_ , Rey said. _No._ Her fingers tightened in his hair. _Yes_.

 _May I remind you,_ Poe said, breathless, _how much you like it when I suck_?

And then his hands were played across her back and her nipple was against his lips, between his teeth, in his mouth and Finn could almost taste her, his mouth watering for the soft salty feel of her, for the wet sounds Poe was making as he raised his hips and buried his face in Rey’s tits.

 _Oh fuck,_ Finn said, because his voice was still working and without his hands, that’s all he fucking had. _Look at you two together. Look so good touching, gods, like you were made to hold on to each other._ _Fuck. Fuck._

Rey was holding Poe’s shoulders and she was riding him faster, faster as he moved from one breast to the next, making little greedy noises that Finn wanted to feel around his dick and when Poe lapped at her other nipple, Rey shuddered, her hands tightening, her head falling back, and it was the most beautiful thing Poe had ever seen, the way they moved together, the way Poe was gripping her hips and the way Rey was clawing at the back of Poe’s neck, and the way he could feel each of them touching him, somehow, the tips of their fingers on his cock and whispering between his thighs, smoothing through the hair on his chest and Force help him, now and always, because he could feel their love for him like a living thing, its grip fiercer and more certain than any hands.

And then there was come everywhere, on his chest, on his chin, and the room was filled with Poe’s cursing, with Rey’s gasp, with something that felt like starlight.

 _Shit_ , Poe said, the word torn clear in two. _Oh, shit. Rey, you’re so fucking tight. You’re right there, baby. You’re right there. Look at him. Look how good we made him feel, huh? Does that make you feel good?_

A moan that made room shake. _Yes_.

 _So let go._ Poe nuzzled her breasts, kissed the swell of each nipple. _We’ve got you, you feel that? Yeah, you do. And you’ve got us, Rey. You've got us. Let go._

She came like the storms that crashed over the beach sometimes at night: first a far-away howl and then a crash as lightning struck, then the ocean, a low, lingering moan.

 _Shit_ , Poe said again. He turned his face towards Finn’s, his eyes bright, hungry shadows. _I always forget how good she feels_.

And then they shuttered, Poe’s eyes, and he was moaning, too, as Rey grinned at Finn and kissed the crown of Poe’s hair.

 _So_ , Poe said dreamily. _Huh. No hands_.

***  
  


_So,_ Rey said, when they were together again, damp and hot beneath the sheets, _is that something you’d want to do again? I wasn’t sure at first, but by the end, you, ah, you seemed to enjoy it._

 _You mean he came all over himself without a hand on him_. _Tell him the truth, Rey._ Poe laughed in Finn's ear. _You looked like you were having the time of your life_.

 _Shut up_.

Rey kissed his throat, her fingers moving over his chest. _What Poe means is that you looked incredibly hot._

Finn squirmed. _It--I mean, yeah, I enjoyed it, but it might be more fun to put Poe through it next time. He’d_ hate _it._

 _No, thank you,_ Poe grumbled. Sex _is a participatory sport for me. If we’re naked here, I want to touch._

 _Greedy_ , Rey said. Finn felt her hand rise up to find Poe’s arm where it lay around Finn’s waist.

He laid his hand on top of hers and felt the connection between them--something more than the Force, something bigger than life--rattle a little, and hum. _Nah, he’s just a control freak._

 _Stop it,_ Poe said, mock stern, _both of you, or I’ll control freak you right out of this bed. Some of us need to sleep._

Finn snorted. _Some of us old people, you mean_.

Poe bit his ear. _We can’t all be young and gorgeous_. _Some of us have to be old and gorgeous, ok? That takes more work. And more sleep._

 _I don’t think I’d want to do it again_ , Finn said, as the rays of the moon started to drift across the bed. _I like having my hands on you both too much._

Rey made a soft, pleased sound and found his mouth with her fingers, then her lips. _Yeah?_

He stroked her back and kissed her again. _Yeah_. _There’s this thing where I love you. I don’t know if you’ve heard._

Poe caught Finn’s chin and tipped his head back, gave him a lingering kiss. _Huh,_ he murmured. _I might’ve heard that somewhere. But it’s nice to be reminded._

Finn felt heat in his spine, felt Rey’s ripple with the same. _Yeah?_ he said again.

 _Mmmm. Tell you what._ Poe grinned against his jaw. _All this talk about love is nice, don't get me wrong, but you know what would be more fun?_

_What?_

Poe's mouth was hot. So was Rey's where it met the curve of his neck. _Why don’t you show us, babe?_ Poe murmured. _Huh? Make love to us._ _We missed your hands._


End file.
